


Another Spinel x reader fic, original aren't I?

by CrookedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Another spinel x reader fic to add to the ever growing pile, Author is dumb bitch on main, I'm dumb don't @ me okay, Lemme hit that I can't write, Multi, Oh yikes, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Boom you and spinel in the garden until steven says "Lol mom don't care abt u spinel" And then spinel goes ape shit. BUT THIS TIME YOU'RE THEY'RE TOO!
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> G/N stands for Gem Name  
> Alight get ready for the shit show of a life time gaymers

The sound of a warp pad is all that was heard, Spinel’s heart skipped a beat, “Pink? Is that you?!” Spinel couldn’t see pink yet but who else would come to the garden. She looked over at the warp pad to see a G/N. Not pink. “Oh… I’m sorry. You’re not who I thought you were.” Spinel said sadly as she looked back at the ground, the place was starting to look worse for wear but pink could help her tend to the garden again once the game was over so Spinel didn’t mind, it had only been 500 years, that’s not that much, right? She was going to come back.

  
Spinel heard the gem nearly fall down the stairs, Spinel looked back over to the new G/N. They were looking bad, they looked on the verge of poofing like they just came out of a battle and they lost. “Are… You okay?” Spinel asked carefully. The G/N’s head whipped around to look at spinel, “Who are you?” They asked as they backed themselves up as if they were preparing for an attack.

  
“I’m Spinel. I-I’m not going to hurt you.” Spinel stuttered out. The G/N looked slightly more at ease but ultimately still scared. “You’re hurt, right?” Spinel asked. The G/N didn’t say anything but nodded. Spinel pointed over to a fountain that pink often cried into. It had been a minute since pink had visited but they should still work.

  
“That fountain,” Spinel started, “It has some of Pink Diamonds tears in it. I know your gem isn’t cracked but you still seem… Hurt. The fountain should help with that.” Spinel finished. The G/N looked hesitant, really hesitant, but walked over to it anyways. Spinel just stared; it’d been a minute since she had seen anyone come here, much less anyone that wasn’t pink. The G/N looked a little better now, and still quite scared of what Spinel could see.

You looked at Spinel. Noticing she was just starting, not moving. “Are… Are you just going to stand their Spinel?” You asked in a small voice, she didn’t react much but said “Oh! Well, I and my diamond are playing a game! I have to stand still until she comes back!” She exclaimed. [so she really does know pink, that means…] “Wait! Pink comes here?!” You exclaimed. [oh no no no no no no no no no] “Well yeah! I’m her best friend ya know? She came here five hundred years, seven months, eight hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-five seconds ago!” Spinel exclaimed.

“That… That sounds like a long time… Are you sure she didn’t just abandon you?” You asked feeling slightly better. “No! She wouldn’t do that! I’m her best friend. We’re just playing a long game; it’ll be great when she comes back! Promise!” Spinel exclaims smiling brightly. “Uhm. Okay… If you say so Spinel. Uh does anybody else come here besides you and pink?” You asked you wondered if she would let you stay here for at least a little while. It looked a bit left behind here but it was nice other than that.

“Nope!” Spinel said cheerfully, you relaxed some more. [thank the stars.] “Would… Would it be okay if I could stay here for a little bit? I just… Don’t have anywhere else to go…” You asked. you weren’t sure if this was a good idea; you mean pink diamond did come here and she probably would be less than happy to see a rebel hanging out with a perfect cut Spinel. “Hmm well I’d have to ask Pink but she’s no here right now so I suppose you can! We can ask Pink if you can stay when she comes back!” She said with enthusiasm. “Th-Thanks spinel.” You muttered out.

  
It wasn’t a problem after then. You and Spinel started off doing nothing but playing games with one another, you slightly trying to get her to open up to the idea of moving to at least freshen herself up, her denying every time, and playing more games. You were getting closer to Spinel, but you were always scared that pink diamond would warp here and see you, even though you figured she’d probably abandoned spinel here long ago.  
‘You started tending to the garden since Spinel wasn’t and pink diamond wasn’t here, so you took it upon yourself to freshen up the garden. It was hard at first with all the dead and overgrown plants, but it was really starting to look nice after a while, you were proud of yourself and Spinel was overjoyed to have you clean up pink and her’s garden.

  
You added some of your own things in the garden too, you added new flowers, made little buildings, nothing too crazy, more or so just little crates to put things in, you even made a little smiley face with flowers this one time, but Spinel still wouldn’t move. You and she had grown close being together in a garden for two thousand years, you probably should’ve left by now but you couldn’t leave Spinel behind now. Not that you had anywhere to go in the first place, but Spinel wouldn’t move from her one spot.

  
You felt bad knowing that Pink most likely wasn’t coming back but what could you do other than stay with Spinel? It wasn’t until a few years later that she let you even remove the vines off her legs. Spinel seemed more upset as the years went by, but you did all you could to help her smile and laugh still. It was kept this way for a while until,

“There’s a beach house my family and I, pearl, amethyst, and garnet, all live on! I would love to continue helping you all out, but my place isn’t in pink diamonds throne, it’s there!” A human, sixteen years old, had said. Then Spinel did something I never thought she would. She moved. She ran, in fact, all the way to the communicator; I could see the tears falling down her face as she fell in front of the communicator. I quickly followed her and fell onto the ground with her, hugging her tightly. I knew this is probably what happened but that didn’t make it hurt any less for spinel.

  
“Spinel I’m so sorry, I’m just so sorry.” Was all I said and all she heard after the message stopped. Spinel didn’t say anything, but I could hear her sobbing from next to her. I didn’t let her go for a while and we sat in silence until I heard her say “She never did love me, did she?” I only hugged her tighter, “Well I’m no pink diamond, I know you probably don’t care about me as much as you did her but, I love you.” I said. I’m no good at helping people but I could try.

  
She turned around to hug me back, but I could feel her form changing. [Pink really did hurt Spins huh?] I looked back up to see spinel but she looked completely different. She had three dark streaks running down both sides of her face now, her gem was now the shape of an upside-down heart, her heart pigtails were now standing upright and were ragged and untamed, her entire exterior was now a magenta color instead of its usual bright pink, all of her clothes where pointier, they didn’t look as soft as before.

  
“Spinel?”


	2. Well spinel left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk a lonely road, it's the only one that you have knoooowwwwnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u h take this bs chapter

It almost didn’t seem like her, she seemed like an entirely new gem. “I can’t believe she’d do that!” Spinel screamed, I unwrapped my arms from around her and backed up, spinel stood up. [she wouldn’t, right?] Spinel’s face seemed to stay mad, you’d never seen her so upset, though it’s understandable. “I’m going to take revenge on pink.” Was all she really said before heading to the warp pad. “Uh, what are you going to do spinel?” You asked hesitantly, you think you knew where this was headed, and you didn’t like it.

“I’m obviously going to destroy the planet. Pink’s pretty little planet was the reason she left me in the first place.” She said you could practically hear the venom pouring out of her voice. You jumped back out of reflex. “Spinel, pink doesn’t exist anymore, you have no reason to do this! You could do anything now that you aren’t waiting here anymore wh-” I got cut off.

“Just can it won’t you!? You’re not the one who stood still for six thousand years waiting for someone who never cared about you! You don’t know anything!” She screamed, and with that, she warped off. You just watched, you wanted none of this to ever happen.

But you weren’t unfamiliar with hoping for things that’d never happen. You think back to the message, the kid said that he established peace, right? You’d right it off, but he wouldn’t have been able to broadcast that message without the diamonds help. Much less inside there own palace, it’s probably safe to go now. Probably.

You know where spinel is going to go, you don’t know where she is now, but the earth is her destination, and you highly doubted she’d come back here. So, you walk over to the warp pad and make headway for the earth.

It’d been a long time since you used the warp pad and your last memories of using it weren’t… pleasant. But you had bigger fish to fry besides just past trauma. You get there and hear half a conversation. “The diamonds are just trying to smother me with love again.” You hear someone say. You recognize the voice as the kid in the message.

“Huh? Who are you?” You hear a girl ask. “Who’s who?” The kid says and turns around, his face flashes in a surprise. “Oh. Yeah, who are you?” He asks. You don’t say anything at first but sigh and say, “I’m… here to send you a warning. I guess.” You say.

Both kid’s faces are still confused. “A… a friend of mine saw your message and took it… badly. I’m not sure what she’s planning but all I know is that it’s very murder _ey_.” You told them, but by the look on the boy’s face, he didn’t take it too seriously. “Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine!” He said as he raised his arms up, “I’m sure your friend just needs to talk to someone. It’ll be fine I know it will!” He said.

You looked doubtful but didn’t say anything, “Yeah… I’ll just wait for her outside I guess…” You said as you pushed yourself outside. You kept stopping though to admire the building, it looked… Cozy. But going outside it was a beautiful sight, You’d never seen anything like it. [maybe Spinel can see the beauty of it here.] but you quickly discarded the thought knowing spinel would probably take it the wrong way.

You sighed as you watched the waves slowly crash against the weird ground of this planet, you just hoped spinel would change her mind about killing the entire planet because of pink.


End file.
